Turrets (In-game)
Turrets are automatic but stationary, AI-Controlled weapons the player can buy and place. They will start shooting zombies who come within range. Turrets are effective for covering areas the player can't reach while away in another area, and they're very useful for ammunition conservation and backup fire. In and , they are already unlocked and ready to place. However in and , they need to be unlocked. They can be unlocked in the Workshop in SAS 2 and in the Courtyard in Insane Asylum. They can only be reloaded in SAS 2 and Insane Asylum. SAS: Zombie Assault There are two types of turrets in SAS: ZA (known as Sentry Guns in-game), the Light Sentry Gun and Heavy Sentry Gun. The Light costs $400, the Heavy costs $500. SAS: Zombie Assault 2/Insane Asylum There are two types of turrets in SAS2: the Vickers and ADWS (which stands for A'rea '''D'enial 'W'eapon S'ystem). The Vickers is considerably cheap, $4,000, and is good in the early stages. Even though the price of one is considerably low and easy to obtain, it is not advised to buy this. Against zombies and Clowns alike, it is weak and inferior to the ADWS. It is largely shunned by ADWS' because of their high Rate-of-Fire and power, although it still requires quite a bit of work to do with stronger zombies, it is very effective when used with the M60 or MG4. The ADWS sports a $10,000 price tag, which is a bit expensive. Standing over them, pressing F, and then waiting for a few seconds as a timer appears will reload them for free. SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Turrets return in SAS3. The two are the GECAL 50 and the ADWS. The Gecal 50 costs $5,000, and ADWS' cost $10,000. The ADWS faces a lot of changes in ''SAS, being semi-automatic and having a fairly low Rate of Fire. It also has 250 shots in it, compared to the ADWS in SAS 2, where it had 1,000 rounds (2,000 if the Sentry Gun Engineer rank was unlocked). However, it's high damage remains. The Devastators are still a nightmare, as it can withstand or even exceed up to a full 5 ADWS' clip. The GECAL 50 is inferior in terms of power to the ADWS, but superior in terms of clip size and RoF. They can be put near a nest in Purge mode, allowing the player to defend them-self while it does the work. Do not waste too much money on them, though. If one collects them, a fairly high amount of these Sentry guns can be obtained from crates. SAS: Zombie Assault Tower Defense There are 3 types of turrets in SAS: ZA TD, called the Vickers turret. It can be upgraded to an ADWS, Zeus Exclusion X4 and the ThunderCat Gigashot. The second is MGL turret, and the third is the special turret. The bullets for the turrets here are unlimited. SAS: Zombie Assault 4 There are 7 different turrets in SAS4, 3 of which can be purchased after each mission in the support screen, and 4 of which can only be found in special blue crates during missions or earned as daily rewards. All turrets turn upon reaching level 30, and the price of the purchasable turrets increases by a 5x multiplier. The Special turrets are rarely dropped when the player picks up a turret drop crate. * Purchasable Turrets ** HVM Heavy Machine Gun Sentry ** Ronson Cryogenic Turret ** HIKS Heavyshot Protector * Special (Non-purchasable) Turrets ** Teknoboom Flugkörper ** Ronson MK V Flame Turret ** CM Supernova ** CM Zeus Exclusion Zone Due to the fact that in the game file, the turrets are under same category as all other weapons in order to share some properties, modifying game cession can make the player equip them into regular weapon slots. Gallery Light Sentry Gun.png|Light Sentry Gun. SAS Heavy Sentry Gun.png|Heavy Sentry Gun. Vikcers in SAS2.PNG|The Vickers (SAS 2). Gecal 50.jpeg|The Gecal 50. ADWS.jpeg|The ADWS in SAS 3. NormalSAS4Turrets.png|List of normal turrets in SAS 4. Minus the M45 Grenades. Screenshot (9).png|List of RED turrets in SAS 4. Please note that the M48 UHE Grenades are NOT turrets. Category:Sentry guns Category:SAS: Zombie Assault Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Turrets Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:Power-ups Category:SAS Zombie Assault TD